Amor por trato
by Athena-Black13
Summary: Si bien, Narcisa no siempre le gusto Lucius, beso por beso se va metiendo en un lío después de que su padre le diga qué se casará con Rabastan Lestrange. Sin pensar le dice que se casará con Lucius Malfoy, su novio. Y un trato siempre tiene una condición. Pero las condiciones valen la pena cuándo hay amor... —Te amo, Narcisa./Yo a ti también... Lucius


**Amor por trato**

**De: Athena-Black13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J . K. Rowling

* * *

Bailo junto a mi pareja siguiendo los pasos delicados que de la melodía. Sonrío cada vez que giro y me siento libre cada vez que doy otra nueva vuelta. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de mirar la ventana y los movimientos de los árboles del jardín. Cuándo me excuso para ir al baño, me escabullo hasta las ramas del más alto árbol. Si el miedo de ser descubierta no me palpitara en el pecho cada vez que miro detrás de mi disfrutaria del frío primaveral de después de la lluvia.

Una mano aparece delante de mi cuándo intento levantarme de las ramas del gran árbol. Sin conocer el dueño de dicha mano, la tomo y me levanto cayendo encima del dueño, sin llegar a caer. Sonrío al ver los ojos de mi acompañante.

—Eres algo torpe —me dice el chico. Yo frunzo el ceño y dejo ir la mano de él para volverme a dirigir dentro de la mansión. —¡Eh espera!

Camino con la barbilla en alto, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Él coje mi mano con delicadeza y me obliga a girarme. Mi frente toca la de él y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

—Toma mi saco —dice sacándose la chaqueta y tapandome con ella. Acerca su nariz a la mía y yo sonrío. Me giro de nuevo y entro en la gran mansión. Y el chico vuelve a cogerme la mano. Y yo vuelvo a girarme. Me saco la chaqueta de encima y se la doy.

Nueva música suena y yo vuelvo a bailar, toda la noche.

* * *

Mis pies descalzos tocan de nuevo la hierba de delante del Lago Oscuro. Mi mano derecha traza varias líneas en un pergamino. El dibujo de Hogwarts es cada vez mejor y mi felicidad crece al ver el dibujo terminado.

—Sigo sin entender porqué no me hablas Black —dice una voz arrastrando las palabras. El pelo rubio y largo de Lucius Malfoy se mueve con la brisa de comienzos de otoño. Sus ojos gris mercurio sigue los trazos dibujados en el pergamino. Sus labios cerrados empiezan a tomar un color más frío cada segundo que pasa. Dejando el dibujo en el suelo me levanto y poso mis labios sobre los suyos en un instinto de que dejen de tomar ese tono.

—Espero que esto te lo compense Malfoy —digo yo marchándome sin mis zapatos y sin el dibujo de Hogwarts.

* * *

Los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts me parecen terrorificos mientras escucho los sonidos de los animales del bosque prohibido. De repente choco contra algo duro que me coge de los codos y así acabamos los dos en el suelo. La luz de la luna nos toca y nos alumbra y me sorprendo viendo el prefecto de Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy.

—Black —rechina entre dientes mientras se levanta quitándome de encima suyo. —Me has dado un susto. ¡Qué piensas de ir por Hogwarts a estás horas!

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo —le respondo fulminandole con la mirada —a pesar de que los dulces te delatan.

Cojo un par de magdalenas y de dulces del suelo y se las enseño al chico. Sus mejillas toman un tono rosado desconocido por mis ojos, y sonrío triunfal.

—Coge uno —me dice ofreciendome su mano para levantarme cómo en la fiesta de Andromeda hace unos pocos años. Yo tomo su mano y me vuelve a levantar con tal fuerza que acabo con las manos encima de su torso y con nuestras narices rozandose levemente.

—Tengo que irme a dormir —digo al chico. Él, sin hacerme caso, posa sus labios encima de los mios. Es un beso corto y suave pero a mi me hace palpitar el corazón muy rápido.

—Te lo tenía que devolver —me dice antrs de dejarme sola de nuevo enmedio del pasadizo.

* * *

Abro los ojos al oír a mi padre darme la noticia de mi propio compromiso con Rabastan Lestrange. Me estremezco y solo me salen unas pocas palabras.

—Preferiria que fuera con mi novio —digo. —Lucius Malfoy.

Me retiro de la habitación y voy hasta el despacho de mi padre y me meto en la chimenea gritando el nombre de la casa del chico. Aparezco en una sala de estar oscura. Sin embargo, un chico rubio vestido elegantemente me mira con los ojos abiertos.

—Me he metido en un lío —le digo al chico. Alza una ceja preguntando silenciosamente que tiene él que ver con mi problema. —Y tú me vas a ayudar.

—¿Qué lío exactamente? —me dice él. Se ha levantado y me pasa una cabeza de altura.

—Matrimonio —digo jadeando. —Le he dicho a mi padre ue prefería casarme con mi novio. Ósea: tú.

—Me alagas Black pero...

—Malfoy —le corto. Lo cojo por los hombros y le hago sentar en el sofá. Yo me siento encima de sus rodillas a modo de montar a caballo cómo una señorita. —Si no me caso contigo, tendré que hacerlo con Lestrange. Y me niego a llevar el apellido Lestrange. ¿Lo has entendido?

Parece que mi amenaza funciona porqué él asiente levemente, pero como todo mala coincidencia, él sonríe. Y cuándo me levanta de sus rodillas y alza la cabeza no puedo evitar temblar.

—¿Qué consegire yo con eso? —pregunta levantandome la barbilla. Mis ojos se cierran.

—No tener que arreglarte un matrimonio con otra sangre pura —digo. Parece que eso no le convence así que me vuelvo a acercar a él y esta vez dejo que el beso llegue a lenguas. Cuándo nos separamos le pregunto: —¿Y bien? ¿Hay trato?

—Tendras que darme algo más Black —dice el suspirando. —Tendras que darme un heredero.

Asiento poco a poco. No me esperaba eso, cosa algo tonta. Pero al menos tengo un trato. Y cuándo me vuelvo a girar y él me coge la mano y me voltea de nuevo. Posa sus labios encima de los míos y cuándo nos separamos de sus labios salen tres palabras: Te amo, Narcisa.

Y finalmente me giro y él no me coge la mano. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Porqué esto es lo más bonito que me ha dicho nunca... bueno eso y qué es Malfoy.

—Y yo a ti —murmuro metiendome en la chimenea —; Lucius...


End file.
